All Mine
by hermione potter
Summary: Harry and Hermione lose each other, but Hermione finds someone else in her life. Will she ever find Harry again?


All Mine

Hermione Potter

A/N: Ok, so I started writing this around October, but I can't help the fact that it took forever. You must understand I am a pen and paper first, type of writer so I can edit it a little as I type. Please review this it took me three months to finish it!

Disclaimer: If they were mine, would I really waste my time posting stories for people to read for free? No, I didn't think so.

***

July 8th 2000 (what a beautiful day that was)

"Hermione, I have to go and fight him before we lose anyone else!" he said looking down lovingly at the girl in his arms.

"Please stay Harry, just a little while longer," she pleaded.

"I can't, I shouldn't," he said with no conviction as she kissed him.

The next morning

Harry dressed quickly, leaving before Hermione would wake. "I love you," he whispered softly before Apparating out.

"Hmm…" Hermione rolled over to find an empty space next to her, "Harry? Harry where are you?" She already knew the answer.

Tears began to form in her eyes as she climbed out of bed. Her misty pupils fell on the nightstand, an envelope. She tore through the thin paper to find his class ring and a note _I love you -H._

"I love you too Harry," she whispered to an empty apartment.

Two Months Later

"Really! This is wonderful Dr. Bradford. Yes…Yes I know who he is. Thank you doctor, good-bye," Hermione hung up the phone with a small smile on her face, until she looked at the headlines in the Daily Prophet, "The Boy Who Lived No More." 

May 24th 2006

Northern California

"Please mister, I really want to go on the Ferris wheel!" an impish young girl with bushy red hair begged.

"Sorry missy, not without an adult," the tattooed Carney grunted.

"But my mommy said I could! She just doesn't like big rides," the girl insisted stamping her foot.

"Not without an adult," he repeated.

The tall man behind the child stepped forward, "I'll go with her."

"Tickets," was the consent from the large man.

After they boarded the ride began, "So what's your name mister?"

"Henry, Henry Phillips," he said with a smile.

"Lily Gilbert, pleased to meet you Mr. Phillips," she said as she stuck out her hand.

"Pleased to meet you Miss Gilbert," and he shook her hand.

Lily was enraptured by how much she could see from her perch and she fell silent for the rest of the ride.

After they got off she was in awe, "The fair is so big! I could see the whole thing."

"Really? Wow," Henry said, "Now where is this elusive mommy of yours?"

"Umm, I don't know. I can't see her anymore, but she said she'd be by the food court place."

"Ok then let's go," Henry said as he lifted her up on his shoulders and walked towards the tables.

"Ooh, there she is!" Lily cried pointing.

"Which way? Straight?"

"Lily, what on earth are you doing up there?" a female voice called.

"Looking for you silly."

When Henry caught sight of Lily's mother he swung her down, "Lily where is Ashley? I thought you two were going to ride the Ferris wheel."

"Her mommy picked her up, her grandma's in the hospital."

"And why didn't you come back here?"

"I was already in line. I met Mr. Phillips and he rode it with me."

Only then did Lily's mother seem to notice the man standing behind her daughter, "Well that was very nice of him, did you say thank you?"

"Thank you Mr. Phillips," Lily said obediently.

"You're welcome Lily," Henry said to her as she bit into the hotdog her mother had given her.

"Thank you so much…" the woman trailed off.

"Dr. Henry Phillips," Henry supplied.

"Hilary Gilbert," she said warmly, "Thank you so much for taking care of Lily. Apparently, the babysitter had a family emergency and had to leave. This little munchkin didn't think to come back."

"But you said I could ride the Ferris wheel," Lily stated.

"She's very literal," Hilary explained.

"Stubborn too, that's the first time I've ever seen a five year old ready to take on a Carney."

"Runs in the family, her father was in trouble fairly often and was always going against the odds to stand up for himself."

"And where is Mr. Gilbert?" Henry asked.

"Oh, he died before she was born, he never even knew he was going to be a daddy," Hilary said softly.

"Oh that's horrible, I know what it's like to grow up with out your parents, that's why when I meet the right person I can't wait to start a family."

"Okay, what's wrong with you?" Hilary asked, "You're handsome, great with kids, you want a commitment and a doctor to boot. Why are you still single?"

"I guess I just haven't met the right person, yet." Henry was interrupted by his beeper. 

"Bullocks, listen I have to go," he pulled out a card and wrote his number on the back, "call me if Lily ever needs someone to ride the Ferris wheel with," and he walked off with a smile.

"Mommy, where did Mr. Phillips go? I want to ride the Tilt-a-Whirl." Lily asked.

"He had to go sweetheart," Hilary said to her daughter.

***

With Lily tucked into her teddy bear sheets, Hilary lay down on the couch and began flipping through the channels, but she couldn't focus. Her thoughts had been on Henry and his half smile ever since he left the carnival. His card felt like a rock in her pocket. The little voice in her head was screaming, "he's nice, he's handsome, he and Lily get along great, just do it!"

While large part of her agreed with that voice another part said, "HA! Sure he seems great now but what will happen when he finds out that this woman and her daughter are witches? He'll run screaming."

"Maybe tomorrow," Hilary mumbled sleepily to herself.

***

Henry opened his front door late that night wondering if and when Hilary would call. He hadn't been this antsy since he was seventeen. Of course he hadn't liked someone this much since he was 17. Still he knew she wouldn't call 'til the morning, so he hung up his coat and went to bed thinking of Hilary.

***

"Joanne, I can't."

"Hilary, you have to, how much longer are you going to mourn Harry? It has been six years, I think that that is sufficient grieving time and you should get back in the saddle," Joanne said staring at her friend.

"Teacher's lounge coffee is terrible," Hilary said. "All right I'll do it, I will call up cute doctor and beg him to go out with lowly 8th grade history teacher."

"That's the spirit! Now go out there and win one for the Gipper! Or you could just try picking up the phone."

"What if he isn't home?" Hilary delayed.

"You have his business card you can call his work. Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" Joanne said as she picked up the telephone, dialled, and forced it into her friend's reluctant hand. 

Hilary put the phone up to her ear and heard the ringing, "I can't - you do it," she said as she thrust the phone to Joanne and ran out of the room.

"Hello," a voice came over the line.

"Yes, this is Joanne Issacs, Hilary Gilbert is too chicken to come to the phone right now, but would love to have dinner with you this Saturday night at 8 p.m."

Henry let out a loud laugh, "Well Joanne, tell Hilary I would love to meet her then at the Outback Steakhouse on Third street. Be a love and tell me her phone number?"

"Gladly, 457-2735. Bye-bye now," she said with glee.

"Joanne, I am going to rip off your head, drop it in the ocean and do a happy dance on your body, no jury would convict me."

"Uh huh, great, Saturday night, 8 p.m., the Outback Steakhouse on Third street."

***

"Joanne are you sure I look all right?" Hilary asked nervously.

"Yes! I would kill to look that great. Now go on get, Lily and I will be fine. Knock 'em dead brainiac."

Hilary fidgeted as she drove to the restaurant. This being her first real date in years, she didn't know what to expect. Once she arrived, she made her way inside the building, scanning the crowd. 

"Looking for someone?" Henry whispered in her ear. 

Hilary jumped three feet in the air. "You startled me."

"Really? I didn't notice," he replied.

"Nobody likes a wiseass."

"Hmm, nobody ever told me this."

"I just did, now what do you say we go get our seats," she said as they were lead to a table. 

Henry stifled a laugh. 

"What's so funny?" Hilary asked.

"Nothing really. I just feel like I'm 14 again and on my very first date. What a fiasco that was."

"Mine too, I went to a dance with this one guy to try and make the guy I really liked jealous. Didn't quite work, until about a year later."

"I spent the whole night talking with my best friend instead of dancing with my date. Although, since then I have become very suave and debonair," Henry said with a horrible French accent.

"Debonair, huh? I hate to tell you, but Snuffles has more flair than you," Hilary commented.

"Please tell me who this 'Snuffles' is so I can challenge him to a battle of class," he stated going heavy on his British accent.

"No such luck buddy, Snuffles is Lily's stuffed dog," Hilary replied giggling into her water glass.

"How is Lily? Did she enjoy the Ferris wheel?"

"Let's put it this way, if it were up to her we would live on that contraption. I swear, those two and flying, I just don't get it," she mumbled.

"Two?" Henry questioned, "Does she suffer from multiple personalities?"

"Oh no, her father was the same way, he loved to be up high and soar through the air," Hilary explained.

"Oh, did he like to bungee jump or skydive? Stuff like that." 

"No, he used a broomstick," Hilary said sarcastically as she thought, a Firebolt to be exact.

"Oh, of course why didn't I think of that? Brooms were all the rage in England. When will they learn that a flying carpet is much more convenient for families?"

"Yes but those were outlawed years ago, far too conspicuous," Hilary said truthfully.

"Silly me, I don't know how I could forget such an important detail. Now before we get into flying cars," "or a certain Ford Anglia," he thought, cringing, "what do you say we talk about something more interesting?"

"Like what?" Hilary asked.

"Work? I work in orthopedics, you know, bones and stuff. What about you?"

"8th grade history teacher, not much to say really. Ooh, I have one, lost loves. What is the one thing you would change?"

"I wouldn't have left her side for anything. I should've stayed with her. I had to do something, something big and I knew that if I had stayed a moment longer she would've convinced me to stay. So I left and once I had completed my task, I felt different. Not about her, I had changed so much that I was afraid to go back. It doesn't really matter now, she probably has three kids and is married to a guy named Bubba," Henry gave a fake smile, "What about you?"

I would've woken up earlier, told him how I felt and begged him to stay. If I had, Lily would have her daddy and I'd have my Harry," she said sadly between bites of her dinner.

"Yes, but then we wouldn't have met and that would be a real shame," Henry told her.

"You're really one of those 'the cup's half full' people aren't you?" Hilary asked while she tried to hide her blushing cheeks.

"Don't worry, I can be morose and depressing. I just find it difficult in such lovely company," Henry said with out really hearing himself, "And how is that love Joanne?"

"I can honestly say that I don't understand you Henry. One moment you are flattering me left and right, the next you go off asking me about my friends," Hilary said in a mock serious voice.

"You must understand that I am a very complex character," Henry joked.

***

And that was definitely the case for the next few months. August brought the couple to yet another carnival for their three-month anniversary.

"The Yo-Yo is so much fun, please go on it with me," Henry begged, "I'll look like a dork if I go on it by myself."

"Look?" Hilary kidded, but she had something heavier on her mind, like how to tell Henry that she could turn his car into a poodle. She really liked him and before they went any further he had to now the truth, and if he took it badly "obliviate".

Henry had noticed the pensive look on Hilary's face and took advantage of it. He led her by the hand into the line, they managed to be seated before she snapped out of it.

"What, wait hold on a second!" she cried but it was too late, they had been strapped in and moved along with the tell-tale jerk of a carnival ride. "I'm going to kill you provided I survive this!" she threatened.

"Of course you will," he said as he kissed her nose.

"Listen there is something I need to tell you. It is very important," she took a deep breath before continuing quickly, "I'm a witch, I can turn a rock into a Labrador and all that other stuff." 

"Witch, as in magic wands, pointy hats, broomsticks and weird names like Bathilda, Wendalin and Hermione," he said with a smile.

"Excuse me I am a muggle born, and what is the matter with the name Hermione? I happen to like it, it suits me well!" she said indignantly.

"What are you talking about your name is Hilary…why did you tell me like this?" he said quizzically.

"Well I really like you and before our relationship goes any further, you need to know what I am," she explained as she tugged at a chain around her neck.

"It's alright, I won't tell anyone," he reassured her, he opened his mouth to say more but the ride had started sipping around and his words were lost.

As the old machinery sent the couple flying, Hilary shrieked and clung to Henry who laughed at her paranoid screams. 

"I'm going to kill you!" she would cry before burying her head on his shoulder.

When they got off the ride Hilary was quick to thwap him with her purse. 

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Dragging me on that death trap! I could've been killed!" she answered crossly.

"Oh come on, you know you loved it," Henry joked.

"I most certainly did not!" she was going to continue but Henry dragged her into yet another line. "What are you doing? I am not going on another one of those death traps, do you have any idea how dangerous those are?"

"Yes," he said seriously, "I am aware of the fact that I am putting myself at risk…for cavities. This is the Cotton Candy line."

"Oh, right," she mumbled, "Get your Cotton Candy and let's go home."

"Alright," he sighed as paid for his confectionery.

On the drive home she couldn't get over how easily he had accepted the truth of her powers, so she asked tentatively, "So…are you okay with it?"

"What the fact that my girlfriend can't handle scary rides? I'll get over it," he joked.

"Not that the other thing…" Hilary trailed off.

"Why would I care?"

"Well, I don't know. It's just that," she was cut off as he parked the car in front of her house but she continued as they strolled up the steps, "Most people think of witches as being green with warts."

"Well I don't," Henry stated giving a reassuring hug. _"Because I have my own magic wand and broomstick somewhere,"_ he thought, but he said, "Is Lily a witch?"

"Yes, and I feel so horrible about keeping her seclude from the rest of the magical world. It just isn't fair to her, I should really take her to England so she can meet all of my friends," a look washed over her face, "I'll do it tonight, there is no reason why I shouldn't and you can come with me!"

"It is short notice. How are we going to get tickets so quickly?"

"Tickets? Whoever said anything about tickets? Now you stay here with Lily and I'll send the stuff on ahead. You will come, won't you?"

Henry fought with himself internally; if he went he risked being recognized by an old friend, which would be difficult to explain seeing as he had "died". Then again he could tell her that he too was a wizard but then she would want to know where he went to school. Which could lead to the question "Did you know Harry Potter?" What could he say to that, "Oh yeah, we share a past, present and future." Of course he could always tell her no, disappoint her and ruin his last chance at happiness.

"Alright."

"Yes! This will be so great." She was about to leave the room when,

"Wait, how many miles is it to London?" Henry asked.

"About 7,000 (I have no clue)," Hilary answered. "Why?"

Henry walked over to her. "Payment," he kissed her, "1000 miles," he kissed her again," 2000 miles," and again each kiss getting deeper, "3000, 4000, 5000, 6000 and 7000 miles," with one last kiss Henry released her.

Out of breath from walking on clouds Hilary said, "Right, uh, yeah…" and she stumbled out of the room with a smile on her face.

She gathered up some of her stuff and brought it back into the living room. "I am going to go over and make the reservations then comeback for you and Lily, okay?"

"Sure, how long will you be?" Henry asked.

"About twenty minutes, will you get Norbert and Crookshanks?" Hilary asked, "The purple dragon and the orange cat."

"No problem," he answered as Hilary, kissed him goodbye and disappeared, "Norbert, Crookshanks, Snuffles, where does she come up with this stuff?" Harry said looking at the bouncy little girl in the other room.

****

*The Leaky Cauldron*

Hilary looked around the bar. Things hadn't changed much since her last visit six or so years ago. A few regulars were hanging around and Tom was still working the bar. She walked up to him, slightly nervous and said, "I'd like two rooms please."

"Sure ma'am," a look washed over his face as he looked at her, "You look very familiar…Her-"

"Hilary Gilbert," she said quickly, "It is alright if I bring a muggle with me, right?"

"Yes of course, many mixed families feel the need to stay the night," Tom explained.

"Alright then here is my stuff and I'll be right back." 

And with that Hilary popped back home where Henry and Lily were playing – well, trying to play "Miss Mary Mack". Henry's hands were flailing about as Lily sang, "Miss Mary Mack, Mack, Mack all dressed in black, black, black with silver buttons- Mommy!"

"Hi sweetie! Guess what. We're going for a little trip, take my hand, and Henry you take Lily's," the two did so obediently, "Ready?" Henry held up two furry animals that vaguely resembled a cat and a dragon; he barely had time for a Hail Mary before he landed a in a bland pub.

"Is this the place?" he asked not recognizing where he was.

"The Leaky Cauldron welcomes you Lily Gilbert and Henry Phillips," she said in a mysterious voice, "Follow me."

Hilary walked out of the doors and into the yard behind the pub; she stopped when she reached a brick wall. She pulled out her wand and began counting bricks. Lily looked questioningly at Henry hoping that he knew why her mother was acting so strangely, but he just shook his head.

Hilary let out a hoot of excitement as the wall shook and then opened up, revealing throes of people walking around the streets that lay before them. They were all dressed in red, green, blue, black and purple robes. Hilary was the first to step out on to the cobble stone walkway, "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

"Wow," Henry said under his breath.

"Mommy why does everyone look so silly?" Lily asked loudly.

"Well honey," Hilary explained, "This is how witches and wizards dress."

"Why do they dress so funny?" Lily asked again gathering curious looks from passer-biers. 

"Just because," Henry intercepted.

"Oh, I still think they look silly," Lily stated, "Ooh, look, ice cream!" and ran off.

"Lily, come back here," Hilary yelled as she and Henry ran off after her.

Lily slipped through the crowds easily with her small frame, but her mother and Henry were having a bit of a problem weaving in and out of all the people. By the time they made it to Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour, Lily was already sitting and happily munching on her sweets.

"Lily you can't go running off like that!" Hillary chided her daughter. "And where did you get that? You can't just take ice-cream, you have to pay for it."

"I didn't take it, Jared's mommy bought it for me." 

"Who is Jared's mommy?" Hilary asked, quite puzzled.

"I am," a voice said.

Hilary turned around and gave a small gasp.

"Virginia Malfoy, and this is my son Jared," the woman said, pointing to the boy with strawberry-blond hair sitting next to Lily, as she pushed a lock of red hair behind her ears.

"You two are _still_ married! I thought you guys would be over and done with in a month, popping off to Reno like that. I still can't believe you didn't tell me."

"How dare…wait…no…I can't believe it's you!" Virginia yelled as she hugged Hilary, "Her-"

"Hilary, Hilary Gilbert," she hissed in her old friends ear.

"Hilary it's so great to see you. Mum will be so glad to know you back!"

"Oh Ginny, how is everyone? I've missed them all so much."

We've missed you too. I never would have thought that I'd meet you and, my goddaughter here in the ice cream store," she said.

"Lily's really excited to be here," Hilary said.

I imagine. And who is this handsome fellow?" Ginny asked slyly.

"Ginny, I would like you to meet my boyfriend Henry Phillips."

Henry, who hadn't been paying much attention to the girls conversation looked up from the ice cream he and Lily were sharing, looked up at the mention of his name. "Huh?"

"You may not be able to tell from his extensive vocabulary, but he is a doctor at Sonoma General Hospital," Hilary said doing her best not to laugh.

"Oh, so he's a muggle then?" Ginny said with surprise.

Hilary didn't seem to here her and checked her pockets. "Oh dear, I really need to go to the bank. You two stay here," she said looking at Lily and Henry who were trying to hang spoons on their noses.

"Bye Mommy," Lily said.

"Bye Hilary," Henry remarked.

"Bye sweeties, I'll be back in a few," she said as she waved goodbye.

"So what's a muggle, a human?" Henry asked innocently, or so he hoped.

"Not quite, we're humans too, we're just…special," Ginny explained.

Henry cast a glance at Lily, "well if all witches are like Lily and Hilary, I'd have to agree with that definition."

Ginny looked at him and smiled, "I haven't seen a guy this stuck on a girl since Harry tried to convince the entire castle that he didn't like Her- Hilary that way."

"Lily's dad?" Henry asked, "What was he like?"

"He was really famous but he hated all the attention people gave him. He only wanted to be a regular guy. Hilary was his world, he never would've left her if he had a choice."

"Sounds like a great guy."

"Oh he was. Jared! Get away from that!" Ginny yelled as she ran over to her son.

Henry sat by himself deep in thought. _It couldn't be could it? Ginny…Malfoy…Snuffles…Crookshanks…Norbert. Ginny keeps calling Hilary Her-. Harry! No it's not possible, it just one huge coincidence._

"Earth to Henry. Heelllloo," Hilary leaned over him, "Come on, it's late I promise I'll give you the grand tour tomorrow."

"Huh? Oh, ok. Alright then, goodbye Ginny, goodbye Jared."

"I'll call you later Gin," Hilary promised her friend.

"Call?"

"Call, owl, same difference," Hilary replied with a smile.

"Riiiight. Well, see you later, I can't wait to tell Ron!"

"Please let me, I want to see him myself," Hilary pleaded.

"Of course, it will be our little secret," with that Ginny winked and popped away.

"Come on you two, let's go to our rooms," Hilary said.

"Where are we staying?" Henry asked.

"At the Leaky Cauldron, they have rooms above the bar," Hilary explained as they walked back into the pub.

Henry followed Hilary up the stairs until she stopped in front of two doors. "These are them, here, you take 432 and we'll take 434."

"Good night, Lily," Henry said giving the small girl a hug, "Good night Hilary," and he gave her a kiss before walking into his room.

Henry walked into his room more tired than he had been a minute ago. He wasted no time getting ready for bed but as he brushed his teeth he received quite a shock. Henry jumped about three feet in the air when the mirror yelled, "Brush your hair scruffy!"

He spit out his toothpaste in surprise, he wiped his mouth and muttered to himself, "Forgot about that, I'll have to check for talking pictures too."

After a quick survey of the room Henry was sure that the mirror was the only other thing capable of making conversation. He climbed into bed but sleep was far from his mind. He tossed and turned for hours because a stupid little voice inside his head refused to shut up again and again it would say, "You have to tell her you know, she told you and now you have to tell her. It's only fair."

"Tomorrow," he promised himself, "I'll tell her tomorrow." With that, he silenced the voices and drifted off to the shores of dreamland.

~~~

"What do you think of the Alley so far?" Hilary said as she sat down tiredly on an empty bench.

"It's totally different than I-" _"remember,"_Henry finished the thought in his head.

"Kind of leaves you speechless doesn't it?" she said with a sad sort of smile, "I remember the first time I came here, I was shocked. Finding out you're a witch is surprising enough but this," she waved her arm around, "is more than you could ever imagine."

"I think I know how you feel," Henry said," I remember the first time I came here-"

Hilary laughed, "Well of course you do! It was yesterday.

"That wasn't what I-" Henry was cut off by a loud sound and rumbling that sent the couple flying to the ground with their shopping bags.

"What's going on?" Henry yelled over the clamour, "There aren't any earthquakes in England!"

His question was answered as the Knight Bus appeared in front of them and a weary passenger climbed off.

"Magical bus," Hilary explained as she gathered up their bags. Suddenly something caught her eye, "What's this?" she asked holding up a stick with her freckled hand.

Henry mumbled something.

"What did you say?"

"It's my wand."

"What do you mean your _wand_? You don't have a wand, you're Muggle."

"About that..." Henry trailed off.

"You're a wizard. You're a wizard! You lied to me!" she cried in disbelief

"No, I didn't. You see I never actually said I was muggle you just assumed."

"So this is my fault!"

I didn't say that either," Henry stalled.

"So what did you?" Hilary said, "No, just don't. I'm going for a walk," she grabbed her last bag before stalking off.

"Well I think that went quite well," Henry said sarcastically before opening a chocolate frog Hilary had bought him. He glanced down at the card HARRY POTTER, "Oh no, not you."

He turned the card over and read, _Harry Potter is best known for his survival against the Dark Lord as a child and being the cause of his defeat in 2000. Pictured here with long time girlfriend Hermione Granger. _

He turned the card back over and whispered softly, "Hiya, O-nee, how's it going for you? Things are just peachy out here. I just blew it with my current girlfriend and am pouring my heart out to a picture of my former. Oh if only you could see me now, how the mighty have fallen," he glanced down at the picture to see her smiling at him, the younger version of the man holding the card leaned down and kissed her hand, right on the freckle he loved and knew so well.

"My god…"

~~~

Hilary Gilbert was busy doing some moping of her own, as she drifted down the streets of Diagon Alley. Her eyes drifting from store to store with out paying attention to their signs advertising a "Half priced this" or a "New and Improved" that the appealing look of a soft couch was what got her to finally enter a large store.

She passed by aisles of odd foods and even stranger looking toys; she didn't care what the shop sold as long as she could sit down.

She had a few moments to rest before a tall man walked over to her, "Would you care for anything, a custard cream, jam tart or toffee, perhaps?"

"I'll have a custard cream," Hilary answered as she plucked one off of the tray in front of her. She looked at her server as she popped the treat into her mouth and, immediately spit it back out.

"What's the matter is the madam not enjoying the taste?" the man asked with a bemused grin.

"What can I say bean pole, post canary is an acquired taste."

He just stared at her for a moment, "No…No bloody way. Hermione?"

Hermione stood up to hug him, "Oh, Ron I missed you so much," she glanced around, "When did you start working for Fred and George?"

"Lee sold me his share a few years back, but who cares about that, I want to here all about you. How are you, where have you been and where is my goddaughter?"

"With her godmother, I just hope Ginny doesn't spoil her," she looked around, "where is everyone? I thought Weasley Wizard Wheezes was a booming business?"

"We tend to cater to those who can read," he replied tapping a sign that said Closed for Lunch, "I was about to lock up when you came in, looking rather distressed I might add."

"Oh it was nothing, just a huge monumentous and stupid fight with my boyfriend," she said dejectedly.

"Come over here and tell Dr. Ronny all about it."

She smiled up at her friend; "It all started three months ago…"

While his girlfriend told their tale Harry was racing through the alley looking for her. He checked every shop for her wavy brown hair, until finally he came bursting into the Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

Ron's head snapped up, "I'm sorry we're closed."

Harry ignored him "We need to talk," he said to Hermione.

"Why? So you can tell me more lies? I really don't want to see you," she replied.

"If you really feel that way I'd like my ring back. It holds quite a bit of sentimental value."

"What ring? What are you talking about?" a very confused Hermione asked.

"You know exactly what ring I'm talking about Hermione," Harry said as he walked over to her.

"NO! I don't know. Stop acting so strange," Hermione said frantically as he put his arms around her neck.

"Really, O-nee, I expected much more from Head Girl," and he slipped a chain up from over her neck, and removed a gold ring with a large red stone set in the middle.

Hermione stood there in shock," H-H-Harry! You're alive! I don't know what to say-"

"Shut up and kiss me," he said pressing his lips to hers.

Ron, who had been watching the scene before him intently, let out a jovial hoot, "Boy, Harry is it ever nice to see you."

Harry and Hermione broke apart, but still they clung to each other as not to let the other slip through their fingers a second time, "Same goes here."

"I'll just leave you two alone…" Ron said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Hermione smiled, but when Ron made his way into the back, it faded. "Why?" she asked, "Why did you leave me?"

"Oh, O-nee, I never meant to hurt you, but you wouldn't believe the things I saw out there when I was tracking Voldemort. It broke something deep down inside. I saw so much hate and evil that I didn't believe love really existed. By the time I came to my senses I was already living in the states and attending Med. school."

Hermione's tears were streaming silently down her cheeks. 

"Not a day went by that I didn't think of you. In fact I performed a search for all Hermione Granger's living in England but I couldn't find any. I figured you had gotten married," Harry explained as he wiped away her tears.

"I've pictured this moment, three times a day for six years, but I never thought I'd stand here bawling," Hermione laughed as she sniffed her tears.

"Me neither, I always thought I'd be the one in tears," he aid before pulling her into a deep kiss.

"Get a room you two!" a voice called form behind the counter.

"Yeah, this is a family store!" bellowed another.

"Fred, George!" Harry shouted after coming up for air. "Excellent seeing you again!"

"Of course it is. Now when do I need my tux by?" George asked.

"Tux?" Hermione asked fairly confused.

"For the wedding."

Harry and Hermione shared a look.

"October 24th," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Yes ma'am," Fred said as he saluted her.

"Aw, shove it," she said with a grin.

"Shove it? I think half a decade in America has tainted our fair Hermione," Ron said smiling.

"Fair?" Hermione asked.

"_Ours_?" Harry asked at the same time, "I hate to break it to you, but she's all mine."

The End

A/N: Sooooo Did you guys like it?¿?¿?¿? oh, I hope you did because like I said I've been working on this forever…I would like to thank Rachie V. for being a wonderful Beta Reader J I would REALLLLLLLLY appreciate it if you guys would review! And tell me if you think I should do a fic about Lily and Jared at Hogwarts….PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
